Because of numerous operational advantages, equipment for pressure sealing business forms having pressure activated cohesive patterns thereon have become increasingly popular. Two commercial systems that effect pressure sealing of business forms are the Moore 4800 equipment, sold by Moore Business Forms, Inc. (xe2x80x9cMoorexe2x80x9d), and the Moore-Toppan 870, sold by Toppan Moore of Japan.
The Moore-Toppan system uses two full width roll pairs to successively engage an advancing business form over the full face of the form. Such equipment is very effective for two ply business forms having pressure sensitive cohesive patterns disposed thereon, such as the pressure sensitive cohesive shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,128, and such as sold by Toppan-Moore under the trade designation xe2x80x9cTM 124xe2x80x9d. While such a system is very successful, it is unsuitable for business forms with inserts (and other surface interruptions such as labels, windows, etc.) as the form may jam and/or mis-feed between the full width roller pairs, and a full seal may not be effected. The Moore 4800 system is conventionally used for business forms with inserts (and other surface interruptions such as labels, windows, etc.). The Moore 4800 design is based on perimeter sealing only, and uses two successive edge sealing mechanisms with a turn mechanism between the two sealer modules. While this machine is very effective, it requires more floor space than is desired, and requires close alignment with the folder or sheeter to which it is attached.
According to the present invention, a machine is provided that, in a simple, low cost manner, allows one to have the product flexibility of the Moore 4800, that is to handle media with inserts, windows, unequal folds, labels and other surface manifestations, without jamming or crushing of the components of the forms. The invention also allows these desirable end results to be accomplished without requiring the comparatively high floor space area of the Moore 4800.
According to one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for sealing pressure sensitive cohesive patterns on business forms and that can handle forms with inserts, in a single pass, comprises the following components: a main frame; at least one drive roller mounted to the main frame for rotation about a substantially stationary axis, each drive roller having an axial length of at least about five inches, a mechanism for rotating the at least one drive roller about the axis thereof; and an idler roller assembly. The idler roller assembly includes a plurality of idler roller cassettes each of which has at least one roller mounted for rotation about an axis that is substantially parallel to the rotary axis of the drive roller, a plurality of spring components, each for applying spring pressure to a respective idler roller cassette, and a pressure plate for engaging the plurality of spring components. The idler assembly is mounted so that a roller from each idler cassette cooperates with the drive roller so that business forms with inserts, labels, windows or other surface interruptions are fed therebetween without damage to the business forms.
A conveyor may be provided for conveying business forms into operative association with the at least one drive roller and/or an output conveyor may be provided for conveying business forms out of operative association with the drive and idler rollers.
The invention is also embodied in an apparatus that comprises first and second drive rollers mounted for rotation about parallel rotary axes and a main frame mounting a plurality of idler roller cassettes in operative association with the drive rollers to apply a compressive pressure to business forms passing between them. More specifically, each idler roller cassette is comprised of at least one roller mounted for rotation about a first idler axis, parallel to the drive axes of the drive rollers, the idler roller cassettes being provided at spaced locations along the first idler axis. In a preferred embodiment, each cassette is comprised of a pair of idler rollers or a roller couple, each idler roller being mounted for rotation about a respective idler axis that is parallel to the drive axis of a respective one of the first and second drive rollers. A spring is provided for applying spring pressure to each idler roller cassette and a plate is provided for engaging the springs, thereby to apply a uniform spring pressure to each idler cassette along the length of the idler axis. Each idler cassette is disposed between first and second cross brace shafts engaging opposite ends of the cassette main body to prevent substantial movement in a first direction parallel to form feed and perpendicular to the idler axis but to allow movement in a second direction perpendicular to form feed and perpendicular to the idler axis. The spring pressure plate is held in position so that movement of a cassette in the second direction is against the bias of the spring associated therewith. In the illustrated embodiment, the spring pressure plate is fixedly connected to the main frame as are the cross brace shafts.